Laser Minigun
|released = 9.0.0 |lethality = 25 |rateoffire = 97 (5 shots per second) |attribute = |capacity = 75 |mobility = 50 (Mobility) 16 (Weight) |cost = 1525 (originally 343 ) |Level required = 44 |number = 76 }} The Laser Minigun is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 9.0.0 update. Description It is a futuristic minigun that shoots purple lasers with wall break. This weapon possesses high damage with a decently high rate of fire and capacity but has average mobility for a heavyweight. Appearance The Laser Minigun has 4 black and silver conductor rods. It also has a spherical silver base, with magenta energy covered by glass on the sides, and the firing mechanism, which is black. Basically, it's all black, grey, purple, and grey combined. Combat Despite it being in the Heavy category where the weapons shoot explosive bullets, this weapon performs different. It shoots purple lasers at a high fire rate and with a high capacity. These lasers can go through walls just like with the Prototype. The accuracy of the weapon is not very efficient. When reloading, the tiny purple rectangle from the top of the gun is taken out and is replaced by a spare one. Due to its performance, it has no delay mechanics. Strategy Tips *Due to its projectiles being capable of passing through walls, it can be used to kill multiple players, regardless of hiding area. *This gun is capable of supporting players on Flag Capture matches, as well as killing those who use the tunnel to transport the flag in Two Castles. * Always approach the enemies at close or medium range, as this weapon will get inaccurate in long ranges. * Try not to hold down the fire button for too long, as the crosshair will get bigger and decreasingly lower the accuracy. Use burst shots or aim at small rooms. * Do not try to kill snipers with this weapon since the lasers spread over time. Unless you are a skilled person and have understood the spread of its bullets, don't try to use this at long range. * This weapon deals good damage at medium or close range or in maps like Colosseum and Silent School. This is useful for targeting players who try to get out of the map via a glitch, due to its ability to fire through solid objects. * Stand still if you want to fire this weapon accurately, but don't do so for a long time since you will become a major target. * This gun is proficient in Arena (PG3D) and Co-op Survival as it's high-damage projectiles possess wall-break and its ammo capacity is good. * Try to switch weapons when engaging opponents, as this weapon has low mobility. Use other weapons to finish off players that attempt an escape with a higher mobility weapon. When they get too far away from you, do not engage as this is very inaccurate at long range. * As always, aim at the head for maximum damage. * Laser Minigun itself is powerful, though it is advised to save its ammo for tougher opponents. * In Two Castles you can just shoot at the other teams room where they keep the flag to kill people since there will probably be people defending the flag. Counters *Approaching this weapon with a very irregular path will help avoid getting hit. *Approach from behind the user if you can and pick off its users from long ranges. *Use its low accuracy to your advantage. Snipers can easily defeat them. *Using high mobility weapons or using gadgets that may increase your mobility may allow you to escape or easily dodge their bullets. Continuously dealing damage to these users while moving may kill help you defeat him/her or force them to switch to a different weapon. *A skilled player could still hit you from long ranges, so if these users have chosen you as their target don't stop moving or kill them before they kill you. *Wait until they reload, and then strike. *Shotguns such as Undertaker and Dino Slayer can be used against these users in close range when its bullets are inaccurate. *Despite this seeming foolish, you could challenge these players with Combat Yo-Yo. The high mobility enables you to jump around and deal heavy damage while minimizing the damage taken. *Try to avoid camping in corners, especially behind objects, as they are hard to escape from, and also the users can spam randomly, and still hit you, without even knowing where you are. *Unless you have a strong melee or close range weapon try not to engage users in close range battles as the lasers will shred you before you can get decent damage done. Recommended Maps * Silent School * Colosseum * Night Pool * Pool Party Equipment Setups * Have a weapon with a higher mobility for moving, due to the weapon's low mobility. * A backup weapon to finish off weakened opponents. Changelog ;9.0.0 Initial release. ;9.1.0 Its efficiency got buffed from 19 to 25 to 31. ;9.3.0 Its efficiency was nerfed. ;9.4.1 Before the 9.4.1 update, the Armory icon of the Laser Minigun was slightly long, thus one of its barrels slightly cover up the letter 'G'. This was fixed in 9.4.1. ;15.3.0 This weapon received a combat level of 17 and a buff where its maxed efficiency is now 33. Trivia *Its laser beams are the same color as the Prototype and its upgrades. *The concept of this may have been inspired by the Fallout series' Gatling laser, as both are energy miniguns that shoot lasers. **Upon closer inspection, though, the design appears to be based on Vanquish's Laser Cannon, and it shows not only in its appearance but in its accuracy (or lack thereof). In the case of the latter, though, it shoots a continuous beam, is fired over the shoulder and is mainly colored light blue as opposed to grey. *The most common reason many players had this in 9.0.0-12.0.0 is most probably due to it being affordable on sale at 210 , which a level 23 player could have upon reaching that level (taking into account that the player has not used any gems). However, it is noted that the weapon is now rarely used due to the new weapons added over time. *This, the Mech Heavy Rifle, the Shotgun Pistol, and the Vacuumizer were originally unlocked at level 22. **These 3 weapons have been introduced in the 10.1.0 update. Between the 9.0.0 update and the 10.0.7 update, the Laser Minigun was the only weapon unlocked at level 22. *If a player stands still, the purple laser will be completely straight. *There was a joke among players that describes the Automatic Peacemaker and the Prototype having a child, it being the Laser Minigun. *This and the Industrial Nailer are the only automatic weapons that can pass through walls. *This is the only Heavy that has the Laser and the Wallbreak attributes. *It takes exactly 15 seconds to deplete its ammo. *This is one of the “minigun” weapons that doesn’t have the minigun attribute. * ExxotikGaming made a review on this weapon and the video received at least a million views on YouTube. Gallery Screenshot 2015-07-30-23-29-29.png|The Laser Minigun in use. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Wall Break Category:Laser Category:Themed Category:Rentable Weapons Category:Automatic Category:Legendary